Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Companion App
}} The '''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Companion App', simply named Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes or MGS:GZ in the App Store, is an app made to be used in conjunction with the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. It is non-canonical and holds no story value. One of its functions is that it allows the player to control the iDroid / start screen in-game from their mobile device. The player can also listen to the cassette tapes they have collected and see their in-game stats. The final mode is a minigame where the player manages Mother Base by expanding their bases struts, building troops and sending them on missions. Passing certain criteria in Ground Zeroes unlocks special units for the app. Unlockables Officers *Snake - Unlocked at start. *Kazuhira Miller - Unlocked at start. *Amanda Valenciano Libre - Level 5 Command Center. *Huey Emmerich - Obtain level 20. *Strangelove - Obtain level 40. *Cécile Cosima Caminades - Obtain level 60. *Solid Snake - S rank Déjà Vu mission on Hard. *Raiden - S rank Jamais Vu mission on Hard. *Cyborg Ninja - Obtain 85,000 points on Déjà Vu on Hard. *Raiden (White Armor) - Obtain 25,000 points on Jamais Vu on Hard. *Naked Snake - More than 1 stealth/no kill completions on Ground Zeroes. *Ocelot - S Rank Intel Operative Rescue on Hard. *EVA - Fastest Marking of all Enemies trial on Ground Zeroes within 9 minutes. *Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin - Complete Ground Zeroes on Hard with 60,000+ points. *The Boss - S rank Ground Zeroes on Hard. *The Sorrow - Obtain 50,000+ points on Classified Intel Acquisition on Hard. *The Pain - Send an enemy flying 20m. *The Fear - Obtain a lethal headshot of 300m. *The End - Obtain a tranquillizer headshot of 130m. *The Fury - Longest 2 wheel driving of 3 minutes. *Zero - Obtain 50,000 points on Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements on Hard. *Para-Medic - Obtain 50,000 points on Eliminate the Renegade Threat on Hard. *Sigint - Fastest Neutralization of Enemies trial on Ground Zeroes within 9 minutes. *Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov - Obtain 15 rodent kills. *Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin - Obtain 15 crow kills. Soldiers *Common Solider - Level 1 Barracks. *Commando - Level 3 Barracks. *Heavy Armor Infantry - Level 6 Barracks. *Sniper - Level 9 Barracks. *Ocelot Soldier - Rescue the Hidden POW in the Ground Zeroes Mission. He's in a makeshift shed in the NW corner of the West Refugee Camp. After contacting Chico, he's moved to the SE and no longer "hidden." AFV *Armored Vehicle: Standard - Factory Level 1. *Armored Vehicle: Custom - Factory Level 2. *Armored Vehicle: Heavy Standard - Complete a set number of missions in Ground Zeroes. *Armored Vehicle: Heavy Custom - Factory Level 7. *Main Battle Tank: Standard - Factory Level 3. *Main Battle Tank: Custom - Factory Level 5. *Main Battle Tank: Heavy Standard - Complete a set number of missions in Ground Zeroes. *Main Battle Tank: Heavy Custom - Factory Level 9. *Attack Helicopter: Standard - Factory Level 4. *Attack Helicopter: Heavy Standard - Factory Level 6. *Attack Helicopter: Custom - Factory Level 8. *Attack Helicopter: Heavy Custom - Factory Level 10. *Gekko - 50 Total Knock-Outs, Tranquilizations, or Hold-Ups. Metal Gears *Pupa - Level 1 Hangar. *Chrysalis - Level 3 Hangar. *Cocoon - Level 5 Hangar. *Peace Walker - Level 7 Hangar. *Metal Gear ZEKE - Level 9 Hangar. *Metal Gear REX - Lethal Headshot (less than 398m). *Metal Gear RAY (manned) - Tranquillizer Headshot of 80m. *Shagohod - 15 Missions played. *Pupa: Custom - Obtain Score of 75,000 points on Ground Zeroes on Hard. *Chrysalis: Custom - Score of 60,000 points on Eliminate the Renegade Threat on Hard. *Cocoon: Custom - Obtain score 60,000 points on Classified Intel Acquisition on Hard. *Peace Walker: Custom - Obtain 24,000 points on Intel Operative Rescue on Hard. *Metal Gear ZEKE: Custom - Score 55,000 points on Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements on Hard. Gallery MGSGZAppPic1.jpeg|An ad on the app store page. MGSGZAppPic2jpeg.jpeg|An ad showing iDroid mode. MGSGZAppPic3.jpeg|An ad showing Mother Base mode. MGSGZAppPic4.jpeg|An ad showing Cassette Tapes mode. External links *https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1j8Hq5--dzWpp2-e7Drufq1xU6lqGryUWtvrVFsreUyo/edit Category:Metal Gear Solid V